This invention relates to a device that attaches to a liquid container, de-caps the container and prevents medical personnel from being injured by a syringe used to draw liquid from the container.
During procedures, it is often necessary for a healthcare provider to inject medications into a patient. It is not desirable for the healthcare provider to remove his or her gloves and touch a vial or a liquid container that contains medications or medical solutions. A nurse or a medical assistant may hold the vial while the healthcare provider sticks a needle laden syringe into the vial to withdraw the medications from the vial. Accidents sometimes occur whereby the healthcare provider inadvertently injures the nurse or medical assistant's hand with a sharp needle of the syringe. Furthermore, a vial that contains medications or other liquid material normally has a pierce-able cover, which is protected with a vial cap. When a healthcare provider removes the vial cap with gloves on, the pierce-able cover may be contaminated.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a safety device for protecting medical personnel from needle sticks.